Why?
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Adrien sabe que si él hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes,el amor de su vida no se estaría casando. Y es el padrino de bodas,quizás sea por su suerte de gato negro o por que él inició todo esto. ¿Porqué?eso se pregunta,sabe que debe recordar esa noche. Basado en la canción : "Satisfied." de hamilton.


Con ustedes el padrino de bodas,¡Adrien Agreste!

Adrien Agreste apareció en el gran y elegante salón,con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero sus amigos más cercanos estaban seguros de que era falsa.

¡Un brindis por el novio!

"Por el novio,por el novio""

Miró a Luka.

¡Por la novia!

Miró a Marinette.

"Tú fuiste el causante de esto."

"Por la novia,por la novia!

De parte de su amigo.

" Adrien,Adrien."

"Que les desea lo mejor siempre."

¡Por su unión!

Por su unión

¡Para puedan proveer!

"Proveer,proveer."

¡Y que siempre,estén satisfechos!

En ese momento empezó a recordar el pasado con fuerza.

Es como si se hubiera transportado al pasado.

Marinette ayuda a Adrien con Kagami en la pista de hielo y este decide retribuirle sus buenas acciones,quiere que ella encuentre a la persona adecuada.

Al principio Adrien estaba demasiado contento de ayudar a su amiga Marinette a ser feliz.

Estaba brindándole consejos de amor,por que no soportaría verla deprimida.

Él se enteró hace unos meses del enamoramiento que ella sentía hacia él,más bien Chat Noir. Y no sabía que hacer,se sintió mal por ella. Por que era simplemente increíble y merecía ser amada y correspondida. Así que decidió que era hora de conseguirle al chico correcto.

No fué sencillo y más cuando sus dedos rozaban por accidente o los cuerpos de ambos parecían estar unidos magnéticamente.

Pero él debía acabar con eso,por el bien de ambos. Por que ladybug sería la única para él.

Empezó a hacer de todo para que ella pasara momentos a solas con Luka Couffaine. Sentía una ligera molestia por este hecho. Debían ser celos fraternales,así es.

Todo se volvió raro luego de un

tiempo.

Ambos se fueron acercando de a poco,Marinette parecía cada vez más interesada en ser sólo su amiga. Ahora Adrien la conocía,

nunca pudo decepcionarse de ella. Se sentía atraído por su calidez como una polilla a la luz.

Ahora creó un nuevo plan para Luka Mari.

Era una noche hermosa,

Adrien nunca la olvidará,las estrellas brillantes y Adrien pudo escaparse un rato de los ojos de su supuesta familia.

Ahora era perfecto,había una atracción nueva en este parque,

que la gente decía "unía a dos personas en el amor."

Parece extraño.

El rubio empezó a ejecutar su plan,de paso pensando en cómo sería traer a su amada heroína moteada algún día.

Estaba cerca de ambos,él mismo le había comentado a Luka para que trajera a la ojizarca a este lugar.

La intención era que ambos tuvieran un momento íntimo donde sintieran la atracción.

Pero cuando Luka iba a traerle un refresco,entonces él se acercó para saber si su amiga se sentía cómoda con todo esto.

Ella le sonrió. Pero la compuerta se cerró y ambos ingresaron a ese romántico recorrido.

Y el corazón de el rubio se acereló más y más.

Decidió saber si su acompañante estaba cómoda,pero fué mala idea. Por que si antes no estaba enamorado,finalmente lo hizo.

Su rostro estaba brillante esa noche,iluminada por las luces brillantes. Sus mejillas de rojo,

ojos brillantes. Nunca olvidará su rostro aquella noche.

Él miró,descubriendo un nuevo mundo en sus ojos. Se cayó en el mar. La amistad consumió su corazón y latió como nunca antes. Los dedos de su mano se movieron cerca de los de ella.

Hasta que entrelazaron los dedos.

Su corazón estaba acelerado.

Nisiquiera lo que llegó a sentir por Ladybug era como esto,no,

por que él ama a Ladybug y Marinette es sólo una amiga.

Un relámpagó retumbó en su cabeza.

"Me preguntó como sería salir con Marinette."pensó su traicionero cerebro.

¡No,tú amas a Ladybug,sólo a ella!

"No seas tonto,podrías perderla para siempre."

Quizás ella sea mejor que Ladybug.

No,definitivamente esos pensamientos estaban errados.

Él no puede amar a otra que no sea Ladybug. Y Marinette no debería ser pensada de ese modo,

por que Ladybug era su dueña.

Además Marinette es una amiga.

Así que apartó sus manos de las delicadas y pequeñas manos de ella. Y le dió una sonrisa,o más bien una mueca.

Ella parecía herida.

Entonces se empezó a acercar.

"Adrien,yo..." el pobre chico estaba asustado y confundido.

*¡El chico está confundido*

"Me gustas..." murmuró ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas y pestañeando. Parecía avergonzada.

*¡Todavía me ama!*pensaba irracionalmente una parte suya.

No. No iba a ser así. ¿No le gustaba Chat Noir?

Pensó en qué decir. El dolor no debería tener ella.

"Marinette,estoy enamorado de..." casi dijo el nombre de su amada,

pero Marinette no lo podía saber.

"Kagami." Murmuró el primer nombre que le vino a la mente.

Si tan sólo hubiera dicho lo que sentía,si no hubiera sido un tonto.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y herida.

"Ya lo sabía,es sólo...Lo lamento,

pensé que sería bueno que lo supieras. No sé en que estaba pensando." dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas,lucía avergonzada.

"No te preocupes Mari... Y recuerda que Luka es tu cita,no yo. Sólo somos amigos. " Dijo con brusquedad el rubio,sonaba grosero pero no lo notó,por que estaba perdido tratando de entender y creer lo que él mismo dijo.

"Lo había olvidado." Susurró con una extraña expresión.

Eres un imbécil.

Sus ojos azules lucían apagados y su estómago se revolvió.

Él causó eso.

Desde ese día sus ojos nunca volvieron a brillar al mirarlo,

no con esa adoración que sólo ella tenía. Sus ojos que sabía que podrían derretir hasta a él. su corazón.

El chico pidió disculpas y ella las aceptó. Se volvieron cercanos.

Y él ya no podía negar lo que sentía. Se enamoró de ella.

Estaba pensando mucho en decirle. Un día se enteró por Alya que iría al parque luego de salir.

Y fué mala idea ir.

Para su amistad.

Ahí estaba la dueña de sus desvelos últimamente. Con los mismos ojos birllantes que antes eran sólo de él,con el mismo rostro sonrojado. Tenía un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano,lucía feliz. Estaba besando a un chico de cabello azulado en la mejilla.

"Estoy orgulloso,finalmente mi amiga Marinette está con el chico correcto y puedo perseguir a Ladybug."

Lo perdiste todo.

Estaba devastado,su vida parecía no ser la misma y no entendía bien porqué.

¿Este vacío era normal?

Se sentía familiar y sin embargo era diferente.

No era la primera vez que sentía rechazo.

Sentía como si un pedazo de su alma se le hubiera arrancado.

Debía estar bien. ¿No era eso lo que él quería?

Él comenzó a visitarla como Chat Noir luego de que habían tenido esa pelea en la atracción con su forma civil.

Cuando ella comenzó a salir con Luka parecía volver a brillar.

Pero había veces que sus ojos ocultaban algo que no entendía.

En especial cuando se miraban.

De día la veía ser la mejor novia que alguien podría querer.

Ella daba tanto cariño a su novio. Era atenta y amable.

Quería ser él quien tenga su tiempo. Era su amigo después de todo. Sólo eso.

De noche solía contemplarla,

preguntándose lo que pudo ser.

¿Valió la pena ser fiel a una chica que nunca le correspondería?

Una chica sin nombre,sin rostro.

Lo valía,el amaba a Ladybug.

No podía querer a Marinette.

No podía hacerlo.

Marinette le invitaba galletas y dulces y ella le dijo:

"Parece que nunca estarás _satisfecho_."y sonrió.

Una vez,hace tiempo cuando salió con Marinette a un local de comida china su galleta le había dicho. "La persona correcta está más cerca de lo que imaginas."

Una noche,cuando se fué a visitarla, había como un aura magnética en la ciudad.

Él estaba imaginando saltando los techos con su lady.

Pero notó que su amiga estaba inusualmente seria.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa princesa?"

Susurró acercandose a ella.

Ella evitaba sus ojos,los evitaba a toda costa. Y el chico no entendió

porqué.

Se acercó a ella y aprovechó a acomodar un mechón detrás de su oreja. Marinette era muy bonita. "Una gran amiga." se recordó su mente.

¿Acaso se peleó con Luka?

Por que si así era,ambos podrían

solucionarlo,eso hacían las parejas.

"princesa,¿problemas en casa?"

Ella negó. Bueno,por suerte no era eso.

"Entonces en la ¿escuela...?"

No era eso.

"Es con Luka,¿verdad?si te lastimó ten por seguro que no volverá a ver la luz del so..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase,la chica colocó una mano en su mejillas y conectó sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Chat Noir estaba sorprendido.

Esto era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Por que en realidad la gente prefiere verlo de lejos,no acercarse demasiado.

Y ahora ella lo besa y se siente como el jodido paraíso.

Parece que olvida la frase que dijo al principio y se centra en los suaves labios de fresas de la chica.

Nunca olvidaré eso.

Ella se separa,jadeando,lo mira con un fuego en los ojos y le dice.

"El problema no es Luka,soy yo.

No puedo dejar de pensar en tí."

El chico queda sorprendido ante su forma directa de decirlo.

¿Porqué?

Él quiere repetir ese beso,pero no puede. Ella debería estar con Luka. Le duele pensar que esos labios no le pertenecen. pero los de él tampoco,sólo ama a Ladybug. Es verdad. Sólo ella. Sólo...

Ya no sabe que pensar y odia la duda.

"Marinette." reune el valor de hablar. "Escucha es...normal que tengas dudas en una relación.

Pero he visto la forma en que lo miras." y no mentía,los ojos de ella ahora brillan por Luka como antes lo hacían por Adrien.

"No me amas y no podemos estar juntos...debes entender que esto no es amor. No sabes quién soy.

Podría ser ¿Chloé?y me habrías besado. Habló con una seriedad impresionante.

Ella quedó en silencio,parecía molesta y luego sólo deseperada y confundida.

" oh¡tienes razón,lo lamento,no sé que me pasó... Yo sólo. Que esto no arruine nuestra amistad. " habló culpable.

Está bien,dijo él.

Todo parecía bien.

Pero no.

Él a veces en las noches mira el cielo e imagina que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera juzgado tan rápido. Si hubiera sido diferente.

Quizás estarían casados,serían felices. Esos labios y esa mirada enamorada serían suyos.

Nunca olvidará como se sentía entrelazar sus dedos.

Nunca olvidará la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban como un rompecabezas.

No olvidará su aroma.

¡Al menos puedo mantener esos ojos en mi vida...!

Pensó imaginando los brillantes ojos de Marinette. Cargados de amor,paciencia y afecto.

De valentía,de su mejor amiga.

De su compañera.

Porque al mencionar eso recuerda que ella es su Lady.

¡Por el novio!

¡Por la novia!

¡Por su unión!

Y que siempre...

¡estén satisfechos!

"Ella tenía razón,nunca estaré satisfecho."murmuró viendo a la pareja celebrando con los demás. Con una expresión de dolor. Pudo haber sido él.

Bueno,esto es el fín xD

 _Obviamente el fic está basado en la canción " satisfied." De hamilton,_ _pueden escucharlo mientras lo leen._ _lo siento por el final sad,pero así es la vida. Uno debe abrir los ojos o pueden robarte lo que creías que "era **tuyo**."_


End file.
